


All Shall Fade

by Narya_Flame



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: An old dwarf gloats and grieves in Nargothrond.





	All Shall Fade

Stale air blew through the Elf-king's halls. It tasted of sulphur and stone and gold. Mîm clung to the shadows, wary, alert - yet each passage was silent, every cavern an empty black yawn. Glee sharp as poison surged through him. Where now was Finrod, the valiant and wise? Where the bright-armoured warriors and sweet-voiced maids? Dead, he thought, and he chuckled.   
  
The echo scuttled around the cave.  _Dead like your sons. Dead like the beautiful boy you betrayed._  
  
He moaned.   
  
 _I am the last. I will die, and we will fade from history and song._  
  
Alone in the dark, Mîm knelt and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2018, prompt no. 7 from the initial prompt list:
> 
> "But the songs wither, and the world worsens." ("The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorthelm's Son")


End file.
